500 Miles
by Lourdes777
Summary: TonksKingsley friendship fic. A bit of RemusTonks.


Authors Note: None of the characters or settings of this story belong to me; they all belong to the Genius, JK Rowling.  
  
500 Miles  
By. Igby  
  
Walking down the brightly lit halls of St. Mungos, Kingsley glanced at the numbers of the doors, looking for one in particular. The events of previous hours unfolded themselves in his mind as he walked.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt picked himself up off the ground carefully and surveyed the large room in which they stood. There were large cracks in the walls; blood and chunks of human hair on the ground, large hex marks on the floor, and a tangle of death eaters lying near the stairs. Looking up, Kingsley saw Moody trying to revive Tonks, who was laying three steps from the bottom of the stairs. Remus limped over to where Moody kneeled, with Kingsley following in pursuit. After what felt like hours, though it was only a minute or two, Tonks gave a bit of a wheezing sound, and Healers in lime green robes burst through the door.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Finally getting to the room, Kingsley cautiously opened the door and peaked in, the room was bright white, with a bed, and a nightstand. Walking over to the bed, Kingsley peeked over the railing to see a small girl, with sandy blonde hair lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Kingsley gave a sigh of irritation; the nurse had given him the wrong bloody room. Grabbing for the girls wrist, he looked at the lime green medical band to see who the little girl was. The name he saw made him drop her wrist in surprise: Nymphadora Tonks. He shook his head in disbelief. This little girl couldn't possibly be Nymphadora. Kingsley looked again just to make sure. But there it was again, Nymphadora Tonks. He finally realized that in her current physical condition, she must have changed back into her normal state. Kingsley, who was quite literally gob smacked, looked carefully at Tonks. Her left arm was covered in bruises, her right had a thick white cast on it, even her tiny feet protruding out of the bright white pajamas had been slightly bruised. She had a large cut across her cheek, a bruise on her forehead, and a cut on her cheek. It was a bit of a shock to see Dora Tonks like this. He had always seen her when she was perky, and running around, smashing into things. He still remembered when he had met her. She had walked brightly into Auror headquarters on her first day, and tripped over the rug. She looked up sheepishly and said form her position on the floor, "Wotcher! I'm Tonks, the new Auror." He only stared in disbelief. This was the girl he was going to share his flat with. He had expected someone professional, someone graceful and mature, someone a bit older. Instead they had sent him this little bit of a girl, picking herself up from the floor. They had sent him a.a.. he really couldn't bring himself to even say it: a baby Auror. What was he supposed to do, baby-sit her?! Even in his bad mood, he showed her to her cubicle, where she hung up a poster of the Weird Sisters, and missed the chair by a few inches when she went to sit down. Still, he had taken her home, given her the spare bedroom, and tried to get to know her. And he did. He knew the little things about her no one else did, like how she secretly loved Quidditch, and she had wanted to be a seeker for the house team when she was younger, except she was too klutzy, and fell off her broom at try outs. Or how, she hated prissy people, especially Petunia Dursley, that she had a bit of a crush on Remus Lupin, and that she likes to keep all of her clothes in slobby piles on the floor of her bedroom. Of course, he had never thought of her in a romantic way, but more of a sibling type relationship. You know, when a big brother takes care of his little sister. Looking at her now, he didn't know what to think.  
  
Cracking her eyes open a bit, she feebly croaked "Wotcher."  
  
Now this, this was the Tonks the Kingsley Shacklebolt knew. The Tonks he'd walk 500 miles for, and at the end of the day, he knew she'd do the same thing, only, a little less gracefully. *  
  
When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
-The Proclaimers  
  
La Fin.  
  
What'd you think? Did it suck? Let me know! 


End file.
